


Most Call Me Trouble but You Can Call Me Hawke

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Admiration, Black Character(s), Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Journey to Skyhold, Pictures, Reflection, Regret, Sisters, Waiting up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection about Sonika Hawke- master of archery, subterfuge, and wit. Mostly one-shots, drabbles, and other randomness about my Hawke and the people who love her.</p><p>1: A Picture's Worth (Hawke/Fenris)<br/>2: Up All Night (Hawke/Fenris)<br/>3: She Is... (Hawke/Fenris)<br/>4: Buffer (Hawke, Bethany Hawke)<br/>5: Left Behind (Hawke/Fenris)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Picture's Worth

In every picture, it’s the same. 

A head on a shoulder, a glare into the lens. Battle hardened stares from two sets of eyes that have seen too much. Eyes that have seen the worst things the world can offer and still see more every day. Their glance is sometimes poignant, others times something seems to be simmering just below.

It’s said a picture is worth a thousand words and yet theirs couldn’t begin to tell their tales. The tales of two souls who found themselves in circumstances that would have broken many. Two souls who shouldered unspeakable burdens and yet kept coming back against all odds. Souls that met under perilous conditions and found themselves unwilling to be torn away from each other.

A picture is said to see and reveal all and yet theirs couldn't begin to capture their truth. Soft kisses on shoulders and hand holding and laced fingers. Nuanced glances exchanged across rooms by eyes that seem to brighten when one or the other’s in view. Fingertips grazing over warm skin, conveying, reaffirming that I am yours. A burning passion, a quiet devotion, a deep respect, a cherished love.


	2. Up All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke waits up for Fenris to return home from a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr - 5 minute writing challenge

The wind whistled outside as she curled up in her big chair near the fireplace, tablet in hand. The fire cast its golden glow on the floor, the tablet's blue backlight shone in her gray eyes as she played games, trying to distract herself from the fact it was 3AM and he wasn't home yet. 

A quarter to four, the front door finally opened and she saw his looming shadow lurch towards her. His footsteps heavy and uncoordinated, the air smelling of merlot, leather, and musk. He stumbled over to her, sloppily kissing her forehead as he tumbled into the chair with her.

"What are you doing Fenris?"

His legs and arms wrapped around her, head rested on her back.

"I'm cuddling with you"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Hawke it is"

He tightened his grip on her, his hands slid beneath her shirt, sapping whatever warmth he could.

"I think you're drunk"

Fenris leaned back in the chair, pulling Hawke with him.

"And I think you're beautiful."


	3. She Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world may have seen a person that seemed to attract trouble and misfortune wherever they went but Fenris saw more. So much more...

When he looked at her, he didn’t just see wavy hair that grayed long before its time. He didn’t just see thighs that housed great strength beneath layers of softness. Calloused hands with short nails and scarred knuckles that carefully maintained bows and daggers. The soft stomach that jiggled with her mirth. She was more than the wise cracks, the snide remarks, the sarcastic comments that drew ire as often as they drew laughs.

Fenris saw the big heart that couldn’t turn someone in need away no matter how much she claimed to be indifferent to the world around her. The woman who’d bravely fight when she saw others being treated unjustly. He saw a person fighting demons just as he saw in himself. A family legacy beset with heartache and tragedy yet a strong heart that endured on. An older sister pushing a younger sister to express her inner strength and voice outside of the shadow of her sibling. A first child that bore the brunt of her mother’s anger and grief over the loss of her son and despite their conflict she wanted nothing more than to see her mother reclaim something of her life, to regain some kind of peace.

Fenris saw a woman who loved bouquets of embrium. A woman who enjoyed red wine as bold as she was. A woman who could debate history or astronomy with scholars with ease. A woman who enjoyed long bubble baths and oils scented like spice and flowers. A woman who enjoyed holding hands, cuddling, and soft, slow kisses upon waking up. A woman who wielded a bow or daggers with a grace and skill that took some their whole lives to grasp. A woman whose eyes shined as brightly as the stars on a clear night.

Hawke was more than her flaws, more than her strengths, more than what the tales scribed imagined her to be. She was a rogue, a fighter, a smartass, a romantic, a good sister, a great friend. She was a partner, a leader, a woman, a person. She was courage, she was intelligence, she was compassion, she was understanding, she was love.


	4. Buffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her big sister was always her protector. It was time for her to do the same.

Bethany's yell filled the spaces of Gamlen’s place until it was all that could be heard. Sonika and Leandra both stood speechless, momentarily forgetting their quarrel as they stared at her gripping the table in front of her. Her fingertips dug into ridges of the wood; she'd listened to the two of the bickering long enough. 

He was gone. Taken by that ogre right before their eyes. She could never forget Leandra's pained shriek, the way his body was flung to the ground and the way it collapsed into a lifeless pile. It haunted them all. Bethany knew Sonika felt like she could have done more; she'd felt the same way. If only she could have gotten a fireball off a second faster maybe he'd still be with them. Maybe she'd be listening to the usual squabbling between Carver and Sonika right now instead of the beratement her big sister was suffering from their mother. Sometimes terrible things just happened. No reason and no one's fault, they just did. Why her mother couldn't see past her grief to realize that upset her. She could not listen to her mother blame Sonika for something that was completely out of her control any longer. If she had to put an ice wall between them she would do it. Anything to protect her, to shield her from the pain, the hurt, the sadness. No matter who she had to stand up to, just as her big sister always did for her, she would do in return.


	5. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was real and Varric was asking in his own way for her help. Hawke would oblige but she could not bring herself to ask Fenris to do the same.

As Fenris softly snored in the bed a short distance from her, Sonika slipped the letter from her satchel and crept towards the window. Candle flickering in one hand and the missive in the other, she read Varric's words. She and Fenris were off the borders of Nevarra when the sky opened as if being ripped by the Maker itself. The eerie green light seemed close and far all at once. They were unsure of what was happening but could not depart from their journey at the time to investigate. Her eyes read each sentence carefully, hoping Varric was just spinning another tale. The letter finally ended, "Hawke, I've seen things that even I couldn't make up and I'm quite the wordsmith." Right then, Sonika knew. Varric didn't need to outright say it but she knew he was asking for help. Setting the candle down in the windowsill, she sighed to herself. Hawke to the rescue once again, she silently muttered as she slid the parchment back into the bag, trying not to disturb his rest.

She stood there at the table and watched as he slept. His hair splayed out on the pillow, much longer now than when they fled from Kirkwall in the middle of the night some time ago. Wrinkles slightly creasing the corners of his eyes, a sign of the stresses they had endured. They had been through so much together. He had been by her side every step of the way. Even when he didn't agree, he would trust her judgement to see them through to the end of it. And despite his loyalty and devotion, she was contemplating how to leave him there at that inn in a few days. There was no way she could let him accompany her. Even with everything they'd been through, she just couldn't let him endanger himself yet again. Sonika felt like she was always asking so much of him. It was never a question of if he could handle it, it was a matter of should he have to. She knew his love for her wouldn't allow him to be left behind, yet her heart was torn not wanting to ask more of him again.

She put the thought out of her mind for tonight at least. She could plan more tomorrow she mused as she pulled the quilt up to lie beside him. Her arm wrapped around his waist, Sonika nuzzled the nape of his neck and planted a small kiss at the base of his crown. Fenris took her hand into his and squeezed as he pulled her closer.

"What did Varric say," he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Nothing much. His usual regaling. I'm convinced he's just trying to tease me about all the Wicked Grace he's played lately," she replied trying to sound nonchalant.

Fenris sighed and adjusted his position before kissing her hand softly. His head burrowed deeper into the pillow before settling in again. A few minutes pass in silence, Sonika felt a hint of relief that he hadn't pressed the issue. She'd hoped he would let it go, even though they typically read Varric's letters together. Her eyes became heavy and just as she was about to drift off, his voice roused her.

"Where are we going and when do we leave?"


End file.
